


Wolf In The Fold

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Earth, Gen, Pentagon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old wolf loose in Washington DC and he roams the Pentagon's halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf In The Fold

He slinks through the halls with long lupine grace  
Traveling alone with a peculiar pace  
The old wolf is no longer in command of his pack.  
There is no one here he trusts to watch his back.

His place in the field has been usurped at last.  
The trails he has traveled are now in his past.  
His partners and friends he has left far behind,  
He just see them now in his heart and his mind.

He now travels new trails in his stuffy new world.  
These canyons and hilltops are confusions that whirl.  
The faces he sees everyday are all strange.  
The seem boring, uncaring, and completly inane.

The wolf passes by cages with names on the walls.  
He has one of his own and it's just down the hall.  
The tame dogs that live in them watch him with awe  
Knowing he's lived by his fangs and his claws.

'Who is this man?' they all speak in hushed tones  
'Who would send such a one into our home?'  
'He is dangerous!' they say, 'He has killed in the night,  
With his hands, with his gun and his sharp combat knife.'

When these pale little pets of the the powers that be  
See him approaching to their dens they all flee.  
The guard dogs keep watch on this wolf that is old  
Knowing a predator stalks here in their fold.

The corporate jackals slink far out of his path  
Not wanting anything that might earn his wrath.  
Even the mighty hyenas that feed from the spoils  
Stay far far away from his dangerous coils.

"Why is he here?" one who wants to know asks.  
"Who would take a dangerous wolf from his path?  
Why would you cage one who's walked in the stars?  
Why would you keep him near when he wants to roam far?"

The answer, my friend, is we need him right here  
To keep us all safe from the dangers we fear.  
Only he can control the brute powers that be  
Only he knows what dangers may be wandering free.

His team is still out there, defending the pass.  
Now it is them he keeps safe from us to the last  
The alien dangers are their job as of late  
His job is now guarding the mighty Stargate.

Now he protects SGC from the politician's might  
His old command he defends with a rough savage fight.  
He takes verbal punishment, he suffers their spite  
To keep the Earth safe through the long lonely night.

He stalks through these corridors, dreaming his dreams  
Wishing he were out there, seeing other wheres, other scenes.  
But he does his duty to his very best  
To protect us and keep us all safe from the rest.

For it takes men like Jack, the dangerous ones,  
To take back the bridge; to hold back the guns.  
So we can sleep safely in our beds warm and tight  
Because of rough men like him that stand guard in the long lonely night.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to our military men and women who keep us safe.


End file.
